We can meet again
by Nora Felton
Summary: "Si no hubiéramos ido al Digimundo; si no hubiera emprendido este viaje con los demás; si no hubiéramos cambiado en absoluto como ahora. Estos Digimons siempre estuvieron con nosotros. Hemos sido amigos todo el tiempo, aprendimos la importancia de ayudarnos el uno al otro; todas las cosas, han hecho de nosotros, lo que somos ahora."


**Digimon no me pertenece**. (Cuánto tiempo sin decir esto xD)

¡Al lío!

.

* * *

**We can meet again.**

* * *

.

"_Si no hubiéramos ido al Digimundo."_

.

—¡Vais a llegar tarde!

—Sólo cinco minutos, mamá.

—¿Lo lleváis todo?

—¡Sí!

—¿Cartera? ¿Móvil? ¿Llaves? ¿Dinero?

—¡Sí!

—Ah, mis llaves.

—Hermano, no llegamos.

—Llaves, llaves, llaves, llaves, ¡Ah, aquí!

—Siempre se te pegan las sábanas el primer día de clase, Tai.

Kari soltó una risita por lo bajo.

—¿Sólo el primer día? —murmuró mientras se alisaba una arruga de la falda del uniforme.

La señora Yagami abrió la puerta de la casa. Justo en ese momento Tai salía disparado de su habitación, sujetando con una mano su maletín mientras con la otra terminaba de meter su brazo por la manga del uniforme y sujetaba las llaves con la boca.

—Espera que te arregle la corbata, hijo.

Tai escupió las llaves.

—No hace falta—tiró de ella dos veces. —Arreglado—sonrió enseñando sus dientes. Besó la mejilla de su madre y salió por la puerta seguido de su hermana.

* * *

.

"_Si no hubiera emprendido este viaje con los demás."_

.

* * *

—¿Les habrá pasado algo?

Matt se acomodó mejor contra la pared y se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo de todos los años.

Sora, a su lado, sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

—Ya deberías de hacerte a la idea.

—Por ahí vienen—murmuró TK al reconocer el peinado de Tai al final de la calle.

—Perdonad el retraso—fue lo primero que dijo Kari en cuanto se acercaron.

El primero que estaba cerca de ella era TK, el cual le sonrió al verla. El verano le había sentado muy bien a la chica. Tenía la piel levemente bronceada y su pelo había cogido un tono más claro, debido seguro a los rayos del sol.

—No pasa nada. Tampoco llevamos tanto esperándoos.

La castaña lo miró a los ojos y se sonrojó, mientras una boba sonrisa se formaba en su boca.

—Eh, que corra el aire.

Kari puso los ojos en blanco cuando Tai metió el hombro, interponiéndose entre ambos jóvenes. Pidió disculpas con la mirada al rubio y se hizo a un lado, junto a Sora.

—Andando, venga, que llegamos tarde.

—¿Y por culpa de quién? ¿Eh?

—Parece que el verano te ha sentado de maravilla, Matt. Tan seco como siempre.

Matt le sonrió.

—Yo también te he echado de menos.

Tai juntó los labios, como si quisiese darle un beso, pero el rubio se incorporó rápidamente y comenzó la caminata hacia el instituto, seguido del castaño y Sora y de TK y Kari unos pasos más atrás.

* * *

.

"_Si no hubiéramos cambiado en absoluto como ahora."_

.

* * *

Justo en la puerta del instituto, Mimi e Izzy conversaban animadamente sobre sus vacaciones de verano. La chica le contaba todas sus aventuras en América mientras el pelirrojo la escuchaba atentamente. En ese momento Tai llegó corriendo y se colgó sobre la espalda de Izzy, abrazándose a su amigo como si de un koala se tratase, mientras Mimi corría a abrazar a Sora y Kari.

Había sido un buen año para todos, cada uno lo había pasado con su familia y esperaban con ganas el volver a clase y poder ver a todos sus compañeros.

Al entrar al edificio, Kari y TK se desviaron hacia la derecha mientras los demás giraban hacia la izquierda. Subieron la segunda planta, Izzy y Mimi entraron en la primera clase, despidiéndose de Tai, Sora y Matt, quienes entraron en la clase contigua.

Era un día normal. Un día más para todos. El primer día de un año escolar que parecía ser igual que los anteriores: tranquilo y calmado.

* * *

.

"_Estos Digimons siempre estuvieron con nosotros."_

.

* * *

—Mi nombre es Tomoko. Seré vuestra tutora a lo largo del curso, así como también vuestra profesora de inglés. Ahora, por favor, os entregaré unos simples test para comprobar vuestro nivel del idioma. ¿Os parece?

—Pan comido—le susurró Mimi a Izzy, mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

—Estupendo—comentó la mujer—ahora guardad los apuntes y…

Un sonido, al parecer de un aparato electrónico, se hizo sonar por toda la clase.

—Voy a hacer la vista gorda por ser el primer día de clase, pero todos sabéis que durante las clases, los móviles deben de estar en silencio o apagados.

Izzy miró a ambos lados, hacia los pupitres de sus compañeros. El sonido provenía de uno de ellos, estaba seguro. Él no era. Siempre se detenía a comprobar que su móvil estaba en silencio. Además, esa extraña melodía no era su tono de llamada. Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció. Ese sonido se parecía extrañamente a…

—¡Izzy! ¡Pss! ¡Izzy!

El chico se giró hacia Mimi, la cual le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos. Su amiga le señaló su maletín con gestos exagerados. Una tenue luz salía de allí, e Izzy miró hacia su profesora, totalmente avergonzado.

—Disculpe, profesora, enseguida lo apago.

La mujer, al verlo, suavizó su expresión.

—No se preocupe, señorito Izumi. Pero que no vuelva a suceder.

—Como se nota que eres su favorito—le susurró Mimi desde atrás, aprovechando que la tutora se dedicaba a buscar sus folios.

Izzy le envió una rápida mirada, pero enseguida la centró en su maleta. No podía ser verdad. Apartó unos carpetas, entonces la luz se hizo más intensa y el sonido más fuerte. Volvió a taparlo y miró a la castaña.

—El dispositivo. Está brillando.

Mimi parpadeó, alucinando. E inmediatamente el suyo comenzó a sonar también. La joven ahogó un chillido y tiró su chaqueta contra su maletín, amortiguando el sonido.

—¿Por qué está brillando? —susurró alterada. —Nunca lo ha hecho.

—No lo sé.

Mientras, la profesora iba repartiendo los folios.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¡Tú lo sabes todo!

—Shhh, silencio, por favor.

Su cerebro empezó a funcionar con velocidad. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que los dispositivos digitales habían brillado? En su batalla final con Yukio Oikawa, poseído por MaloMyotismon, Davis y ExVeemon habían conseguido derrotarlo, y Yukio pudo morir sin arrepentimientos y su espíritu restauró el Mundo Digital.

Su corazón bombeó sangre con fuerza.

Los dispositivos se activaban ante algo.

Eso quería decir….

—Tenemos que hablar con Tai y los demás.

* * *

.

"_Hemos sido amigos todo el tiempo,…_"

.

* * *

Tai abrió la puerta del aula de informática con más ganas de la debida. La madera rebotó contra la pared pero el chico la volvió a sujetar y entró el primero. TK, el último en entrar, la cerró a sus espaldas.

—¿Qué sabemos de Joe?

—Viene de camino—comentó Mimi tecleando en su móvil.

Izzy adelantó a Tai y se deslizó hasta caer sentado en una silla. Abrió su maletín con rapidez y sacó su portátil.

—¿Significa esto que Piyomon y los demás están en peligro? —Sora miró con preocupación su dispositivo.

—Podría ser—murmuró el pelirrojo sin dejar de teclear.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse les hizo a todos mirar hacia el lugar por donde Joe aparecía, ajustándose las gafas.

—Salí de clase en cuanto lo vi—enseñó su dispositivo a sus amigos.

—Joe saliendo en mitad de una clase—Tai rió y se colocó los brazos detrás de la nuca. —Este día mejora por momentos.

—¿Tienes algo, Izzy? —Matt se asomó para poder ver la pantalla.

El chico no contestó, sus dedos seguían moviéndose rápidamente. Entonces, pulsó tres teclas más y la puerta al Mundo Digital apareció en la pantalla.

En verde.

—La puerta al Mundo Digital está abierta—murmuró Izzy.

—¡¿Qué?!

Todos se aglomeraron entorno a él, excepto Tai, que se sentó en una de las mesas de enfrente.

—Eso no puede significar nada bueno—dijo Joe.

—La última vez que se abrió la puerta…

—…fue hace tres años.

—Parece ser, que tenemos compañía, chicos—Izzy apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y apoyó su mentón sobre sus menos entrelazadas.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala. Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada, se limitaban a mirar la pantalla del portátil.

—¿Por qué tenéis todos cara de póker?

Los jóvenes se giraron hacia Tai que, de un salto, se reincorporó.

—¿Es que no has escuchado a Izzy? —Joe se colocó bien las gafas. Era un gesto que hacía siempre que se ponía nervioso. —Todo apunta a que un nuevo peligro acecha el Mundo Digital.

—Y quizá sea mucho más peligroso que todos contra los que hemos luchado—Mimi se mordió las uñas.

—No sabemos qué o quién es. Ni el poder que oculta—Kari se frotó los brazos.

El castaño sonrió.

—Pues yo lo veo como una nueva aventura. Y a mí me encantan las aventuras.

* * *

.

"…_aprendimos la importancia de ayudarnos el uno al otro;"_

.

* * *

—Pensadlo. Nuevos retos, nuevas historias y misterios que el Mundo Digital sigue guardando para nosotros. Hubo veces en las que quisimos abandonar, volver a casa, pero siempre otro compañero nos cogió de la mano y nos levantó, no haciéndonos perder la esperanza. Porque eso es el compañerismo: ayudarnos los unos a los otros. Y eso es lo que hemos aprendido. Somos los niños elegidos. Fuimos elegidos hace seis años. Somos la primera generación. No sabemos qué peligros habrá ahí fuera. Pero yo estoy dispuesto a descubrirlos.

Dio tres pasos hacia sus compañeros y extendió la mano en el centro.

—¿Qué me decís?

* * *

.

"_todas las cosas, han hecho de nosotros, lo que somos ahora." Taichi Yagami, 17 años, alumno de instituto._

.

* * *

Hubo unos segundos en los que nadie se movió. Entonces Sora, se coló entre Matt y Joe y avanzó hasta poner su mano encima de la de Tai, seguida de Kari, TK, Matt, Izzy y Mimi.

—Cómo te gusta la palabrería—comentó Matt al colocar la mano encima de la de su hermano.

Todos miraron a Joe.

—Vamos Joe—animó Tai—Sé que te mueres de ganas.

El peliazul sonrió y colocó su mano encima de la de Mimi.

—¿Listos? —susurró el castaño. Todos asintieron.

Izzy giró con su mano libre su portátil, de modo que la pantalla quedó de cara a ellos. Tai sacó su dispositivo de su bolsillo.

—Que empiece la marcha.

Apuntó hacia la pantalla y sonrió al ver como toda la aula se iluminaba completamente de blanco.

.

* * *

"_Ahora,_

_es cuando la aventura digievoluciona_"

* * *

_DIGIMON IS COMING BACK!_

_OMG._

_Uff. Yo no aguanto hasta primavera. No. Pero no queda otra, como no soy la autora, pues... xD_

_¡Pero QUE GANAS de saber más! Los ocho juntos de nuevo, más mayores, lo suficiente para que empiecen a florecer los romancesxD. Lo que no sé, es qué nivel de tolerancia tendré hacia el Sorato. Bueno, sí, nula, sí, porque donde se ponga Tai que se quite lo demás. Voy a shippear a Tai y a Sora hasta en la sopa. Y si puedo llenar ff de posibles "lo que pudo ser y no fue" tanto de Tai y Sora como de Matt y Mimi, lo haré. Y si no, que sepáis que existe el divorcio xD (?)_

_¿O que me decís de TK y Kari? Esos sí, vamos, esos dos sí que sí. Una pareja de tres, no está mal xD_

_Que ganas, que ganas!_

_¿Habéis visto la primera imagen dónde solo aparecen las siluetas? Obviando el hecho de que me han puesto a Matt al lado de Sora (que yo al principio creía que era TK xD. Que el muchacho pues ha dado el estirón con el baloncesto, me creí), tengo unas ganas tremendas de ver sus rostros y ropas._

_Lo que he subido no se puede catalogar de fic, porque, buéh, es una mezcla de lo que se me vino a la cabeza cuando vi el "trailer" que han hecho por el 15 aniversario y el que anuncia la vuelta de la primera (y para mí, la mejor) generación. No es el principio de un long fic ni nada (que ojala tuviese yo tiempo para hacer uno), es simplemente como arrancaría la aventura. Así que si no le encontráis sentido, don't worry, yo tampoco lo hago xD_

_Quiero que me contéis, si queréis, claro, si estáis con ganas de nueva aventura con la primera generación! :)_

_¡Saludos y muchas gracias por leer!_

_Nora._


End file.
